First Sight
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: How did Sam find out about Ness being Jacob's imprint? How did Jacob react when he realized what she meant to him? One Shot / Entry for 'During Bella's Transformation: how Jacob felt falling for a half vampire baby' - a Stephenie Meyer fan pa


All these thoughts of Bella upstairs were going around in my head. I could hear her screaming louder than I had ever heard anyone scream before. I wanted to help her. Go back in time and stop everything from happening to her. I wanted to protect her, love her . . . like he never was able to. If she had picked me, this wouldn't have been happening. I growled, annoyed. This shouldn't have been happening! She didn't deserve this and neither did I!

I fought, trying to keep myself under control with the shaking I was feeling go through my entire body. I could see the half leech, half human baby in the blonde vampire's arms. I growled again, not able to help myself. _It_ had done this to Bella, my Bella. Sam had been right the whole time. It should have been killed from the start! I should have listened to Sam. If I had, none of this would have happened or be happening! My hands clenched into fists with knowing I could have stopped everything! I should have taken things into my own hands for once! Now I was going to.

My head rushed with a plan going through it, but then paused abruptly when the baby turned around and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were Bella's eyes. Milk chocolate, the eyes of her mother that I had always loved so much and now was losing upstairs behind me. I could hear its heartbeat, faster than any other heartbeat I had heard before.

As I stared up at the baby girl within Rosalie's arms, something had changed for me. A heat rose in my heart. It wasn't a bad heat. It was more of a heat that I hadn't ever felt before, one of protection and love. I sighed, shaking my head with confusion of what was happening to me. How was it that I had just gone from hating the child, to feeling protective of it? What was going on with me? I stood from standing on the steps and ran outside. I phased and hoped that I was alone. I was so confused. I needed to work things out for myself. The last few weeks were now feeling like a dream, a nightmare. This had to be a dream. Some wacked up crazy dream! But I knew better. It wasn't a dream at all – sadly.

I went back home to La Push. I hadn't been on my own land in ages. I knew I was at risk of running into Sam, but I didn't care. If he wanted a fight, he could have it! I didn't care about anything anymore. I had lost everything that meant anything to me. And yet, I couldn't get that baby's image out of my head. Why? Why was that? It felt like Bella didn't even matter to me anymore. It was just that baby girl, Renesmee, who meant the world to me. But why would she? I had hated her – _it – _from the second I had found out what it was doing to Bella. It had been killing her and now I loved it?

I sighed deeply, phasing back as got to the cliffs, overlooking the ocean. I always came here when I needed to think clearly. There was something about watching the ocean and its horizon that seemed to clear my head and give me the answers I needed. And it did it again.

My eyes widened in shock of realizing what had happened. It all added up now. Why I couldn't stay away from Bella, even when I tried. Why I was now continuously kept thinking about Renesmee from the second she had set eyes on me. Why I was so protective over her and Bella with Sam. I had imprinted on her. How hadn't I seen it sooner?

A million things started to go through my mind within that moment. What she would eat? What would she think of me? Would she like werewolves? Could we have a family together? Would she have a human life or a vampire life of forever? I hadn't ever thought so many questions in my life before at the same time . It was all suddenly feeling over whelming to me. I guessed the answers would come with time. I just hoped that Edward would allow me in her life. Either way, I would find a way of making sure that I would be. I knew Bella would be glad . . . now we were family, just like she had wanted the whole time.

A rustling in the forest behind me broke my dazed state of deep thought. I turned around a little without thought of what the sound could be. Seeing the huge black wolf slowly walking out of the forest, I growled and shifted quickly.

Sam tilted his head to the side while watching me. I was in a dangerous place – just on the edge of the cliffs. If he wanted, he could easily push me off them.

_Finally changed sides and came to your senses Jacob?_ He asked in a low toned manner.

I growled, not answering back. He was still treating me like a kid who knew nothing about what it was doing and the actions it was taking! _Back off Sam. I know what I am doing._

_Oh really? Has the thing killed Bella yet?_

My eyes narrowed at his words as a snarl escaped my lips. That hurt and he knew it. _Don't start me Sam! You don't know what you're up against now. _

_Are you challenging me pup?_ He growled harshly, starting to lose control.

_If that's what it takes to protect my imprint, then yes. _ My tone stayed calm and cool, showing him who was the stronger of the two of us. I wasn't scared of him, nor was I going to let his words show how they stung me. My body lowered to the ground, waiting for his first movement. But instead, I watched as his eyes changed. They softened and turned wide. He stood up straight from kneeling down low, ready for any sudden movements I may have pulled.

_Your imprint?_ He questioned softly now.

I stood up straight as well, but stayed wary. _Yes. Renesmee Cullen. _

It was then that Sam backed down and was going to leave both Bella and Renesmee alone. I told him about Renesmee and what we knew of her so far. He didn't see any threat with her and he knew that it would be too hard for any of us to lose an imprint. I was glad that he understood that much. 

I went back to the Cullens after that, and told them what had happened. The whole time I spoke, I had Renesmee in my arms, smiling like I hadn't ever smiled before. It was when she started bitting my nose and wouldn't stay still within my soft hold on her, that I got an idea for a nickname for her. Nessie. She was a little monster to her mother and to me. But she was cute. I had to say that much! I smiled, looking down to her. She was my little monster. My Nessie! And I would do anything to protect her and be there for her, no matter what happened between us.


End file.
